Kentucky Kaiju
The Kentucky Kaiju is a giant robot monster that appears in ''Big Hero 6: The Series''. It is based on a fictional character from monster movies. Appearance The Kentucky Kaiju is a green, giant reptilian-like monster with three yellow eyes. It has three claws on both hands, a tail with a pincer on the end, yellow lips and sharp teeth. According to Baymax, the Kentucky Kaiju films state that the monster is a mutant lizard. The robot has the same appearance and can be operated by someone from inside the head. Its eyes are translucent windows that can change from yellow to red and open up as well. Personality The character is a fictional monster from a film franchise that Fred was already a fan of. When a new film came out, Fred loved it and went to see it over 6 times, enjoying it every time like it was the first. He took his friends to see it once more, but were interrupted by Globby breaking into a bank, so the heroes had to go fight him. Later, Fred decided to buy the actual animatronic used in the film but ended up being disappointed when he learned it was a small-scale toy rather than a giant life-size robot. Then, looking at the crane that gave him the shipment crate, he decided to order an accurate-sized version of the Kaiju. After it was built and Fred was in the middle of showing it to his friends, Noodle Burger Boy high jacked it and placed the giant robotic monster under Obake's control with one of his Nano-Dex devices, and sent it on a rampage through the city until it was stopped by Big Hero 6. Kentucky Kaiju returns in the first season finale, "Countdown to Catastrophe". As Fred decided to order a new Kentucky Kaiju mech, calling it Kentucky Kaiju 2.0, although it was of the same mode and looks exactly like the first mech. Fred takes Baymax and Hiro to see it, so Hiro decides to use his energy amplifier in the mech to see if it didn't overload like the smaller devices he had tested it on before. All three get inside the kaiju and test it by jumping in the smallest level possible, but they still go way too high and cause a great splash in the bay. Later, Obake steals Hiro's amplifier to power his machine that would wipe out San Fransokyo. While it looked like that Obake had won, Hiro realized that something of equal force could stop the shockwave which the machine will cause, so he goes with Fred and Mini-Max to get the kaiju and jump into the machine's energy orb. As they jumped all the way to Earth's atmosphere and back, successfully stopping Obake's plan, but the great strength destroys Kentucky Kaiju once again. Baymax then goes to save Fred, Hiro and Mini-Max after they were stuck inside the mech. The heroes then leave the mech behind and go meet with the rest of the team. Powers and Abilities Kentucky Kaiju only possesses fire-breathing, but its massive size makes it dangerous already as it can easily crush buildings and people. The robot is also very durable and hard to destroy. Role in the Crossover Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Big Hero 6 (TV series) Characters Category:Characters Category:Objects Category:Robots Category:Weapons Category:Vehicles Category:Immortals Category:Deceased Category:Former Protagonists Category:Monsters